


My brother's boyfriend's brother

by Veraverorum (your_Mother)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, One Night Stands, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a library, Stranger Sex, my horrible sense of humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 14:33:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13215792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_Mother/pseuds/Veraverorum
Summary: Pretending to be in search of another volume in the DIY section, Nori picked up a guide to plumbing that was positioned right in front of the stranger and sat on the nearest chair at the same reading table.





	My brother's boyfriend's brother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raiyana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiyana/gifts).



> This year for the Nwalin holyday exchange I was given to fulfill the wishes of Raiyana, who asked for some nice things and I mixed up the prompts as usual. I hope you're going to like this! :)
> 
> I've kept Nori's genitals ambiguos with the purpose of letting everyone headcanon him as they wished.
> 
> As usual, if I've missed some warnings please let me know. Have fun!
> 
>  
> 
> (also consider that I didn't know what stranger danger was before researching it for this fic XD)

It wasn't that common for Nori to visit the library but sometimes he really needed to be out of that house and it was almost the end of the month, so his phone was out of internet. If Nori wanted to keep his mind busy and satisfy whatever curiosity picked up his interest at the moment, there was only the old fashioned way to go about it.

So he found himself there, interested in learning all about the chlorophyll and its process. He might not have been at total loss about it if he had paid attention during classes when he was still in school that many years ago, but that hadn't been Nori's style. Picking up a science book, he went to check it out at the register counter, exchanging some small chat and well wishes with the librarian with whom he was on first name basis by now. A quick glance at the window at the back of the librarian confirmed that the world outside the building was still dressed in white. The library was kind of warm though. He could stay there to read he decided.

Thankfully the reading space wasn't too crowded. Only some hold ladies knitting over manuals (and who was Nori to judge? Everyone escaped their life how they managed) and a bald dude with shiny tattoos who actually was a mountain of muscles. He looked impressive from behind. And there was a leather jacket with metal studs hanging from the chair next to his.

There were also plenty of free seats away from other users, but Nori, curious little shit he was, decided to check the dude out. Faking to be in search of another volume in the DIY section, Nori picked up a guide to plumbing that was positioned right in front of the stranger and sat on the nearest chair at the same reading table.

He didn't rise his head to acknowledge the newcomer's presence, so Nori had some time to study him.

A brown beard going salt and pepper covered a strong jaw. There was a deep scarred gash going from over the right eyebrow to the nose that gave him even more of a rough appearance as if the geometric tattoos on the head weren't enough to make a statement of how much of a badass he was. The dude also had tattoos on his fingers, busy holding and perusing an old, almost vintage, bikes manual.

Nori felt a shiver running down his back. This dude was oh so his type. The kind that made Nori get on his knees and beg for more, whatever more could be. But Nori wasn't the kind to kid himself and knew exactly that his lust was taking over his brain.

The dude didn't raise his eyes once on Nori, even out of curiosity to see who bothered to sit right there and not even when Nori cracked his back loudly or opened his book in the most swank way possible.

The dude remained stoically concentrated on his own book, slowly moving his gaze line after line until two of his tattooed fingers, perfect to be bitten and sucked on, turned the page and then he kept reading.

It almost unnerved Nori to be so ignored when he was such an eye candy, but he knew how to get the attention of anybody he was interested in. That or a punch straight in the face. On one hand he couldn't believe he had become the stranger danger his mother had always warned him about when he was a child but no pain no gain was sort of a life motto for Nori by now.

Taking of one his sneakers (and hoping his foot wouldn't be too cold even if he was wearing socks), Nori faked to be reading a random page while his leg advanced toward the objective. He hadn't cared about giving a look under the table but dear God was that a combat booth he was feeling. Could this man turn him on even more?!

They stopped over the ankle and there Nori attacked. His foot pulled a bit and slide under not so well tucked trousers and even without looking Nori could tell the exact moment the stranger realized what was happening.

This time around it was Nori who kept reading with a straight (AH!) face, checking in his peripheral sight the man in front of him blushing and squirming in his seat. Yet he didn't move away his leg. He pinned Nori down with a stare.

Nori was caressing a calf made of hard muscles that he could feel trough the thick socks the man was wearing and it felt delicious. The idea of groping such calves while doing something else felt delicious and Nori could feel himself salivating. Or getting even more turned on. Same thing. His jeans were getting a bit tight.

Thankfully for him, the dude didn't last even 5 minutes before closing his book with a thud and clearing his voice. He didn't say anything but picked up the leather jacket to cover a very evident bulge, before taking the direction of the rest room.

The rest room though wasn't the most comfortable and at the same time the most secluded space that the library could offer for the activities the stranger and Nori were about to engage in, and honestly the idea of blow jobbing in a toilet made him feel a bit cheap.

Nori left the books on the table and quickly wore again his sneaker to follow the man. He caught up with him in the corridor, smiling sultry at him before getting ahead of him and taking his wrist, so big that Nori's fingers couldn't close around it, he lead the stranger to a small reading room close by. Nobody took Nori for an avid reader, but actually he had been a frequent user of the public services offered by the library since childhood. Maybe not always for the most appropriate reasons, but he knew all the nooks of the building.

It took Nori only an hairpin that previously was located in the nest of his messy hair and some seconds crouched down in front of the keyhole (but more to show off his skills and the strip of skin revealed by his sweater right over the hem of his jeans) to open the closed door and let them in. He could feel the eyes burning on his back, in the silence that surrounded them. They hadn't exchanged a word yet. If he had to be honest, there was a certain appeal in keeping things mysterious.

Not wasting too much time working on the lock, not wanting to break the charm of the anonymity, Nori opened the door and looked over his shoulder to invite the stranger in, eyelids at half mast, before stepping in.

The dude followed suite.

Half expecting something to happen, Nori didn't gasp in surprise when a hand took hold of his nape, fingers clenching at the base of his hairs, and gently slammed him against the wall. No, he gasped in pleasure, opening his mouth to receive the man's kisses. They were fierce and demanding and Nori gave back in spades, pushing on his tiptoes to better reach the dude's mouth, one hand up to grip the hem of the tshirt and the other down to assess the bulge.

It was as wide as Nori's palm. Between that and the tongue that was ravishing his mouth, Nori was almost out of breath.

He removed his hands from their previous spot to press them against the man's chest and use the momentum to push him against the wall, switching their position.

Ice blue eyes where fixing him and Nori put his index finger on his lips bent in a smirk. The man nodded.

That was all was needed for Nori to slide down the muscular body, hands groping here and there, before stopping in front of the zip of the trousers, all focused and giggling internally.

Finally he was on his knees in front of this dude and probably his most interesting part. With deft fingers Nori opened the zip and lowered at once the trousers and the boxers.

Indeed the man was as big as it had felt at the touch. Nori nuzzled and touched delicately the groin before licking the tip that was already red. After years of practice Nori had lost his gag reflex and it was tempting to see the surprised expression on some unsuspecting one night stand (one library stand? Definitely standing though), but this time he wanted to savour every second of it, his own arousal tingling in his underwear. There was something about this stranger that he didn't want to spoil for himself...

When the first dollop of salty sperm hit his tongue, Nori slowly lowered his head, helped by the enthusiastic hands in his hair. The length of this cock though was too much even for him and he had to work the base with his own hands and spit that was copiously dripping down, the back and forth running down Nori's back and stimulating him with the same rhythm.

The man above him was enjoying the treatment, moaning with a raspy voice and moving his hips to match Nori's bobbing, fingers getting lost in Nori's red mess of hair.

Those movements though had made the trousers and underwear fall down to the dude's ankles and by pure chance Nori's eyes and over alerted brain caught the movement and then he saw them.

Those socks.

The fantasy. The obnoxious purple. Nori knew them. He knew them too well. He had seen Dori knit them as a present. He was there when his brother had wrapped them up.

Once the fingers gave him enough freedom to move away from the cock, a trail of saliva still connecting his lips to the tip, Nori murmured loud enough for the dude to hear, “Dori?!”

“What?!” was the eloquent answer he got back in a hoarse voice and suddenly big eyes planted on him not in excitement.

“Those socks... How do you know Dori?” it might have taken Nori both his hands to get a tight hold of base of the cock to prevent it from any sudden ejaculation, but he wanted to be sure to not be getting in any more trouble once again.

The dude was stunned for some moments more before regaining some composure (and given the situation at hand, it was a hard task). “Dori, he gave them to me...”

As Nori squeezed the cock tighter, the man understood that that wasn't the reply he was searching for and tried again, “he's my brother's boyfriend!”

Hearing the magic words of free pass, Nori immediately relaxed his grip, considering his luck in finding this specific dude in between all the other millions of dudes who passed by in the city. “So you're my brother's boyfriend's brother then.”

“And you're Ori? As the way Dori speaks of you, I thought you would have been younger...” the man, Dwalin if Nori remembered correctly from Dori's tales, still sounded unsure, astonished by the discovery yet capable to use his words when needed.

At those words, Nori had to close his eyes and breath deeply. Licking his lips clean from the sperm, it was snarky what came out “no I'm Nori, the other brother. The one of whom Dori speaks only bad things about...”

Probably in an attempt to save his precious attribute too from Nori's brotherly vengeance, Dwalin tried to save the situation “he says also good things. Like you're quite handy, like.”

“Indeed” Nori commented with an expert thug of his hand at the base and Dwalin moaned, not expecting to be serviced after the mix up.

Technically it wasn't the dude's fault though and for this time Nori decided to show his most benevolent side and forgive him. In the most pleasurable and unforgettable way he knew of.

In a quick motion, Nori's mouth was on Dwalin's cock again, swallowing him whole, the head down Nori's throat. Dwalin grunted in surprise but once again his hips where snapping toward Nori, his hand taking position on Nori's head to guide him down.

Like there were any need for it.

Soon Dwalin was spurting his sperm inside Nori's mouth who drunk it avidly, hanging from the muscular thighs of the man as he had sort of fantasized earlier while he wallowed in the loud moans and grunts of the man.

There was a voice coming from the corridor and Nori noticed it before the dude could realize anything was going on after his orgasm. Quickly, and very kindly, Nori redressed the dude's naked bottom, without bothering with being appropriate.

His own desire would have to wait for later. But not too much later.

“I hope you'll _come_ to Dori's new year's party” Nori winked over his shoulders at the still dazed Dwalin against the wall as he went out in the corridor to chat up the librarian one more time.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make authors happy :)
> 
> Happy new year!


End file.
